


Go Go Ghost Ship

by p_ogman



Series: KidLaw Fics [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Claustrophobia, Crying, Established Relationship, Flevance, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Dressrosa, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ogman/pseuds/p_ogman
Summary: When trapped in a cramped and dark cell with Eustass Kid, Law's mind wanders to the ship that took him away from Flevance
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: KidLaw Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Go Go Ghost Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Go Go Ghost Ship by Kenshi Yonezu, the lyrics reminded me of Law and this video also inspired me to make the fic, specifically that one part where Law is on the ship in the dark: https://youtu.be/yWMli8o_Knc
> 
> Anyways this is basically and extension of the line Law had said about hiding in corpses to escape Flevance and then Kid is also there. Also don't really read into time placement and how it fits into events lol its just after dressrosa and during wano

“Trafalgar? What the fuck- How did you get here!”, Law hears Kid's voice ask. Law groans. Just moments ago he had been shucked into the cell like he was a bag of potatoes. He could feel the draining power of the seastone on his wrists as well as the clanking sound it made when he tried to get up. 

“Eustass-ya?”, He manages and winces at how weak his voice sounds. Ah. Of course Kid had been caught too. Law remembers the redhead’s grand alliance with Hawkins and Apoo to defeat Kaido. He had cautiously warned his boyfriend against it, but Kid had claimed he wouldn’t be fooled by “idiots like them”. When Law had heard of Hawkins waltzing around like a bigshot in Wano he immediately knew what was going on. Those bastards had betrayed Kid, and now he was in the cell next to him.

“How did they get you?”, Kid asks. He’s seething in barely controlled anger. Law can’t see the face of his boyfriend through the pitch black darkness of the cell, but he can just imagine the bulging vein on his forehead that shows itself when Kid gets annoyed or angry. He shakes his head. It was hard to focus. Everything ached, especially his head.

“They took my crew..Hawkin’s ability- I couldn’t let him kill them.”, Law says. He doubts Kid will be able to even decipher from those strings of words. He thinks about Hawkins taunting his crew members lives over his head and feels the anger rising in him again. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin were his dear friends. They weren’t pawns like the magician had treated him.

“Oh.”, Kid says simply and Law doesn’t even bother questioning if he actually understood what he meant. “I can’t see shit. Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.”, Law says through gritted teeth. He struggled to sit up, and almost makes a surprised noise when his hand hit the wall. His heart drops. He shakily put out his other hand and can feel the other wall. What the hell was going on?

“It’s pretty tight in here.”, Kid says his thoughts aloud. “Damn bastards- Ah there you are.”

Law nearly flinches at Kid’s sudden touch. This wasn’t right. He couldn’t even see his chained hands in front of him, the walls were too close, Kid was too close; he feels himself scramble back but his aching head just hits another damn wall.

“Trafalgar? Hey be careful ok, come over near me. Fucking seastone. Those damn bastards can’t even fight us fairly huh?”, Kid asks. There’s a tinged worry in his voice and Law wonders if it’s because of him. Law swallows. He has to stay calm. Freaking out is not going to help anybody.

“There’s no way to break these things. I suppose we’ll have to count on Strawhat-ya for this one.”, Law manages to say sort of calmly. He doesn’t even trust his own words. Luffy was on his way to beat Kaido right now, he didn’t give a damn about where Kid and Law were. With they’re luck Luffy will scare away all the prison guards here and they’ll be trapped here forever. Law clenches his fist at the stupid thought.

“Geez, you’re probably right huh? Killer ate a SMILE and went crazy, and I don’t know where the hell the rest of my crew is.”, Kid rattles off. “Well I hope Strawhat doesn’t kill Apoo or Hawkins. I’m going to fucking slaughter them”

“I’m sure you will.”, Law says absentmindedly. He didn't mean to be like this. He had missed his boyfriend terribly and was worried about him in the back of his head constantly after the discovery, but the cell was cold and too dark and small.

He closes his eyes and sees the same darkness. He isn’t scared of the dark really, but he’s only been in one dark and cramped place before. The rocking death ship; his savior and his nightmare. The place he had almost given up all of his hope for humanity and living before Corazon had later given that back to him.

“You sound like shit. What are your injuries really- I swear to god if you’re bleeding to death-”, Kid says and Law swallows and shakes his head.

“Just a mild concussion among other injuries I can’t fix.”, Law says. Kid curses.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Kid asks. He feels hands on him and this time he recoils back, immediately regretting that mistake when his back hits the wall again. He hears Kid say his name barely through the damn fog in his mind.

The rocking death ship smelled so bad that Law would have cut off his nose then and there if it meant it would stop. He remembers how cold yet warm it was, sandwiched between corpses. He stayed as still as he could so he wouldn’t feel the touch of barely dried blood or the shape of mangled limbs. He was quietly sobbing, trying his damn hardest not to make a peep. He should have realistically knew that the sound of waves from outside and the almost deafening sound of swarming flies would have covered his cries well enough, but the memory of his classmates shot down by soldiers clouded his decision making skills. He was convinced if he let out his cries, someone would wade through the sea of corpses under the deck and shoot him in the head.

One of those corpses could have been his mother. Maybe his father or even the kind nun who had tried to save all those children. If he had went with her, he would have died. He’d be one of these damn unmoving corpses that were smothering him from all sides in the pitch black. Maybe he deserved it. He had left his sickly sister in that closet. He left her to die a slow and painful death that Law himself would experience soon judging from how rapid his disease was taking over his body. Maybe Lami was right next to him, next to her older brother who couldn’t save her.

Law sobbed. There were hands on him, and Law blindly thought those must be the hands of a dead man. He lets out a strangled yelp and pushes away. He feels the walls and his heart is pounding rapidly in his chest. It was proof he was still alive. Not like the corpses around him that hid him from the murderous eyes of the Marines.

“Law!”, He hears a voice say and he snaps his eyes in the direction of it, even if he can’t see anything. He feels his chest heaving and the way his hands are slightly shaking.

“You’re ok. We’re in Wano, in a small cell.”, The voice says. Law slowly registers who it is. That’s Eustass Kid. The brash and annoying man he had learned to love after Saobody. The man who has been through a panic attack with Law before and thankfully wasn’t shaking him or yelling at him like the first time. He swallows a laugh. He had to train his boyfriend how to soothe him out of panic attacks. How fucked up was he? He shakes his head. Kid is still talking.

“You’re safe, Law. You’re not wherever you think you are.”, Kid says and Law swallows and nods. He deflates, his limbs all stop their wretched tensing and he puts a hand over his heart. He remembers when Kid had joked about Law switching their hearts as a joke, and situations like these reminded him why he hadn’t found the joke so funny. He had settled with giving Kid a Vivre card instead.

“Yeah.”, he says lamely. His head was pounding. That did not help his concussion at all. He mentally scolded himself for letting himself slip like that in this situation. he wipes away remaining tears and can feel a lump in his throat from the sudden crying.

“Oi, are you ok?”, Kid asks. He sounds hesitant.

“Yeah. I’m fine Eustass-ya..”, he says. He hates how small his voice sounds, but he hears a sigh of relief from Kid.

“Alright..What happened?”, Kid asks and Law finally scoots close to his boyfriend and leans against him. 

“I..I don’t like this place. It’s too dark and small. And cold”, Law admits. He must sound a child, and he prepares for Kid to question why that was enough to make Trafalgar D. Water Law, The Surgeon of Death and 500,000 beli captain of the Heart Pirates lose it. But Kid doesn’t do any of that. Law hears him shuffle around in the dark and before Law can question what he was up to, he feels a big and soft mass draped over his shoulders. Law cards his fingers through it and almost smiles at the familiar feeling of the fur of Kid’s coat. 

“That better?”, Kid asks. He feels Kid’s arm drape over his shoulder. Law leans against him. Here he was being pampered by his boyfriend while they sat in chains in a dark cell. He can smell the familiar scent of Kid and can feel the warmth of him next to him. He lets out a breath. He was safe.

“Yeah.”, He finds himself saying. “Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/chat with me on insta!  
> My insta: simmering_sun  
> My tumblr: simmering-sun


End file.
